Father Hiddleston
by Khaleesi Cosima Laufeyson
Summary: Elise is a fifteen year old girl, living in a foster home. Life is dull and not perfect, but it all turns up when her real father, Tom Hiddleston, comes to see her for the first time ever. He might possibly want his baby girl back but Elise doesn't know what to think. Full of drama, love, family, trust and betrayal, Tom and Elise work things out. M for language and sex. Enjoy!
1. Too Hard To Take In

**A/N: I'm not really one to think about Tom Hiddleston as a father but then I thought, why the fuck not? So here is what I tried to write.**

_I have no problem with being a foster kid; living in a foster home isn't so bad. __I don't enjoy my foster parents or foster siblings, but hey, it could be worse!_

_But this news was really something. If every kid was told that their real parents were the celebrities that they loved, we all would be superstars. _

_But it started like this…_

"Elise, can you come with me, please?" my foster mother, Alison, called. I was in my room, reading on my bed at the time.

I hopped up and followed her down to the office in her room since she works from home.

"What happened?" I asked. I only got into trouble if I didn't do my chores or if I got into a fight.

"Well, a man is coming in today. He claims to have a relation to you." Alison started as she sat in her desk seat and I sat in the guest chair.

"Oh? That's new…" I mumbled. At the time, I was thinking it would be a cousin or uncle.

"He's… uh… how do I put this? He's very well-known and I think you might be very surprised." She said.

I just nodded awkwardly.

"Isn't that how all foster kid-parent meetings go? It always isn't what you expect?" I ask.

"Well… I guess you're right. But this one really stands out." She smiled softly.

The reason I don't exactly favor Alison is because she isn't quite motherly; with me or the other kids. She is just awkward and acts like she needs the extra hand. Her husband, Hershel, is the "master" of the house and calls the shots. He treats her well, and never shouts at her, but he can be a little commanding to all of us like a coach.

"He'll be here in an hour and I just want you to be prepared. I and Hershel will be there with you the whole time. And all we ask of you is that you don't leave when he tries to explain." She said.

"How is he related to me?" I asked.

"He's your father." She breathed.

"What about my mother?" I felt intrigued; my father?

"He let us in that he hasn't been in contact with her since she conceived you."

I can tell that Alison was trying to make me calm and less excitable. But the thing is; I'm meeting my freaking dad in an hour for the first time! How can I stay calm?

"Okay. So, can I go back to my book, now?" I asked, trying to gat away from the dull woman.

"Oh, of course." She mumbled before I rushed out of my seat and to my room again.

I lay down on my bed, my head rest upon the pillow as I pick up my book and continue where I left off.

I couldn't help but drift off the pages and stare off into space. "Very well known"? What on earth does that mean? Like he's a celebrity or something?

I run my hand through my long blonde curls. I decided I would take a ten minute shower to calm my thoughts.

I hop off and rush to my room's bathroom. I strip myself, turn on the warm water and step in.

Very well known… very well known… it all repeated in my head. I was trying to figure out who this guy is! Maybe a politician or actor or… I don't know. I don't bother with the shampoo or conditioner. I just grab the bar of soap and clean my wet body. I breathed in and relaxed at the movements and felt the steam in the air. It calms me down when I do it and really helps with stress.

I then rinsed and dried myself off with a very pink fluffy towel that hung on one of the racks on the wall after turning off the water.

I throw my old clothes into the dirty laundry basket and walk to my closet to pick out a new outfit.

Jeans, converse, and a Marvel tee shirt. It had the Avengers on it but like an abstract art piece. My friend from the 7th grade gave it to me for my birthday.

I absolutely love Marvel because of the action tied in with the stories of heroes, villains, and the relationships that they have with each other; enemies or not. And the weapons, OH, the weapons are so cool!

I enjoy the actors as well; Robert Downey Jr., Scarlet Johansson, Tom Hiddleston, Samuel Jackson, and everyone else. They all played in very good movies and shows before their takes in Marvel. I was very impressed by Robert Downey when he was in Chaplin or Tom Hiddleston in Suburban Shootout (which made me laugh because Tom played a very adorkable character as apposed to Loki).

I then hopped back onto my bed and tried to read my book again. Nothing helped and I still couldn't keep my mind off of this mysterious person who claims to be my dad.

Fifty minutes later, I was still thinking when the knock came at my door.

Alison peeked in and smiled shyly.

"Hello, Elise, um… the guy is here and we want you in my office." She said.

I breathed in and out heavily.

"Okay," I whispered.

I got up and gave my hair a little last second brush before rushing downstairs, after Alison.

We came to the office where Hershel and a very tall stylish stranger were sitting, waiting for us.

Alison knocked the wall when we came in and the two heads turned. I was looking at the floor, not wanting to see this man, but heart pounded like a drum and my head was aching at its worst.

I looked at Hershel first before turning my head slightly to the right, catching the gaze from the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I noticed the face and I almost collapsed right there in front of everyone. I just held the gaze with the man for about ten seconds before breathing out and shuddering.

"Mr. Tom Hiddleston?" I asked.

He looked a little worried since I probably looked like I was about to cry; which I was because it was almost impossible to believe.

"Yes, Elise. I'm sorry, but uh…" he quickly sprung from his seat and held out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to finally meet you." He smiled warmly at me as if he was trying not to cry like me.

I took his hand and shook it with my own. My father… of course he's well-known!

"Please, let us go to the living room and chat there." Hershel said. Tom and Alison just nodded when I just held my gaze to the ground.

We all arrived to the big living room and took our sides on the two couches. I sat with Alison and Hershel sat with Tom. We sat there in an awkward silence at first, just taking in the moment of silence and surprise.

"Why are you here?" I asked after a minute.

"I wanted to find you." Tom replied softly.

"But after fifteen years?"

"Yes; I am sorry about that, too. You see, I wasn't aware of your existence until three months ago when I received a letter from your mother's father. I had to do some digging and looked up some medical files before I got to you." He explained.

"Why doesn't my grandpa know of my existence?" I almost sounded like a villain about to kill his opponent.

"He does, Elise. He just…" Tom didn't want to finish the sentence.

"He didn't want me, huh?" that made sense.

"He just couldn't take care of you. He is old." Hershel said.

"So, what do you want? You just wanted to see me or came to explain to me that I was an accident and that you're sorry for my existence?" I grumbled.

"Elise! Don't say that." Alison gasped, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

"No-no, Mrs. Mars. It's okay for Elise to get angry. She has the right to be." Tom reassured the shocked woman.

"Your mother, Callie, we were secretly dating back in 2000. Then one day, a few weeks after our first night together, she left without saying anything. Then, she brought you here when you were born, and then… well, its complicated." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I can see that. So, you were nineteen, then?" I asked.

"Yes. You're fifteen, right?" he asked me.

"Uh-huh. I just turned fifteen last week, actually." I said.

"Well, then… happy belated birthday." he smiled again at me.

"Yeah… thanks," I tried to smile back at him, but I felt too angry.

"Elise, we request that he comes over once a week, just for some chit-chat." Alison spoke up.

"Yes. Every Sunday, he'll come over for lunch and you guys can just catch up and discuss your next move. Is that's alright, Elise?" Hershel asked.

I didn't want to say anything; I'm afraid that if I opened my mouth, the most horrible shit will be spat at Tom's face. I just nodded slowly like a blood thirsty animal.

"For how long, though?" I asked with a hushed voice.

"That's up to you." Hershel said.

"Well then… see you next week, Mr. Hiddleston." I got up and turned to the way back upstairs.

"Oh-uh, you can call me Tom." He called after me as I took the first step up the stairs.

I held my breath for a second before turning back to Tom and smiled sarcastically.

"Okay then, Tom. See you next week!" I shouted as I turned away and ran up the stairs, feeling very angry and wanting to punch anything.

As soon as I was inside my room, I slammed the door and threw myself onto my bed, screaming and cursing into my sheets. After what seemed like forever, I gave up and just gave my voice a break. I didn't even know what I was screaming, but it felt good.

I didn't know what to think. Tom Hiddleston was my father, my mother was some girl he knocked up in 2000, and I'm a mistake. But he wanted to find me; does he want me? I thought about it then just laughed at myself for thinking such bullshit. He's a celebrity and if anyone found out about his bastard child, he'll be disgraced and shamed and I'll be hated by his fan-base. But nevertheless, I'll be seeing him next week and the week after.

**A/N: here's chapter one! So, will I continue this and let Elise see Tom next week? **


	2. Hello Again

I needed more than just a week to figure out what the world is coming to. I mean, really? Tom Hiddleston… dad… Tom Hiddleston… dad; it doesn't make sense no matter how amazing it sounds. I mean, I guess I can see the similarities between us. I'm pretty sure he was a redhead or blonde or both, and I know I have his curls. His eyes are piercing blue while mine are sort of a green-gray lake-ish type of color. My skin isn't as tan as his natural skin, but I guess my mom was slightly pale.

The one thing I know I got from him is my height. I'm the tallest in the house besides Hershel (no wonder why some guys are intimidated).

I looked over the image of myself in the mirror once more before turning to my bed. I picked up another book I started last night (Yes, I read myself to sleep) and turned the last page I was on.

I was about five more chapters in when a knock came at my door. It was then busted open by my foster sister, Kimberly. I gotta say; I absolutely can't stand her. All she does all day is rant about what some poor girl wore to school and how it made her gag or how she thinks her new history teacher is cute. Not to mention her complete obsession with, you might have guessed it, Tom Hiddleston.

I don't blame anyone for fangirling over Tom, he's very cool, but ever since I found out I was his daughter, it kind of made me sick to think how fifteen year olds and twenty year olds wanted his babies. Hello! I'm his fucking kid! I can't have a parent who's my age!

Kim leaped onto my bed and sighed in excitement.

"So… who's your real daddy?" she giggled mockingly.

"A drug dealer who gave me up to save my life; end of story." I quickly lied in an annoyed voice, hoping she would get the hint.

"Is that the case? Then why did mom and daddy request that you see him once a week?" she seemed unconvinced.

"How on earth did you find out about that?" I dropped my book in my lap, not being able to concentrate on the pages.

"Because when a visitor comes to this house, all kids, foster or not, must be informed. Duh, you junky." She playfully slapped my shoulder. Uh-oh; she only did that when she wanted something.

"What is it that you desire, princess?" I glared at her.

"Nothing… except maybe an autograph?" she whispered the last part. My eyes widened and my mouth opened a bit in shock.

"You know it's Tom Hiddleston?" I asked.

"Well, duh I know. Everyone in this house now knows!" she rolled her eyes like it was obvious. They were going to find out, sooner or later.

"You can't come to these chats, you know unless I invite you." I pointed out.

"That's why,"

"No! No, no and no again." I shouted before returning to my book.

"Imagine I'm meeting John Lennon from Queen and-"

"He's from the Beatles, you idiot." I grumbled. You can just mix up those two bands.

"Well I'm meeting him and you always wanted to meet him as well, but I don't invite you. You would be crushed, right?" she pouted.

I thought about for a moment before looking back up at Kim.

"Yeah, I would," I whispered. It would be very low of me to crush her like that, even if I hate her so much. "You can only meet him, get an autograph or some silly dance request then you're gone for good. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, and yes!" she cheered before hopping off the bed and took off to the hall.

"You're welcome…" I mumbled before, again, returning to my book.

Hours later, we were all sitting down at the table, eating dinner which was pasta, mashed potatoes, and chicken. All of us, of course, prepared the meal together. Hershel made almost everything a team effort.

We were just enjoying the silence and occasional slurp of water when my other foster sister, Olivia, spoke up.

"So, Elise, you met your foster dad yesterday, huh?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. It was quite surprising." I said before taking another bite of chicken.

Olivia just poked at her pasta and continued.

"I know who he is and I must say, I am very jealous." She smiled sweetly at me. Olivia was always sweet and never caused ruckus in the house (unlike *cough* Kim *cough*). What I really liked about her was that she was different from everyone I knew or met, so she never bored me. She's a Wiccan with an attitude (which is kind of ironic). She gives me different colored candles every birthday that can "grant me what I desire" as she put it. They haven't failed me yet, so I never stopped excepting them.

"You don't seem too happy; something he said?" she asked as she twirled the food with her fork.

"Not really. I just wish he said something else. Maybe something along the lines of 'I missed you' or 'I never wanted you gone', but then again, that's a little too much for someone who just found out about their kid's existence, so…" I rambled until I stuffed myself with another bite of chicken.

Olivia just nodded awkwardly and returned to her plate.

"You didn't have a huge celebrity crush on him, did you?" my foster brother, Ryan, joined in.

"No! That would've been even more awkward and besides, the only celebrity crush I have on is Tatiana Maslany." I defended.

"You didn't have to tell me who it really was, you could've just said no." he chuckled before grabbing his plate and getting up. He left the table and strode towards the kitchen sink where he settled the plate in. Olivia followed after him with her empty plate.

Later that night, I took a long, steamy, relaxing shower. I thought about what Ryan asked. Having a crush on my own father? Disgusting and disturbing. And… oh my god, Kim is in love with my dad! Ewww….

I shivered under the water and quickly switched it off. After drying off and changing into my pajamas, I dug myself under my bed sheets and slowly drifted off.

**Back in 2000, Tom's POV**

Callie was truly beautiful; her pale skin and gray eyes, her short blonde hair that reached just above her shoulders, her cute beauty mark on her cheek. I stared down at her as she slept soundly in my arms. Her soft breaths floated on my chest and soothed my heart.

We only knew each other for three months and now she let me see what she never let others see. When she admitted being a virgin, I didn't believe her because she looked desirable. But when I felt myself inside her, I could tell I was her first. Her tightness and warmth almost made me climax then and there, just after a few seconds of being inside her.

I was so glad to be her first; I just wish she was my first. It would've been more magical, of you will.

I ran my hand softly through her hair, making sure not make her stir or wake up. I admired her smooth hair; it framed her face so well and felt so nice when it fell through my fingers.

She moaned softly and held me tighter, sighing into my chest with a small smile.

**Three weeks later, Callie's POV**

I stared down at the pregnancy test in my hand. The little pink plus was staring right back at me. What can I tell Tom? I swear to God, we used protection! I was on the pill and even when I didn't have that on hand, we used a condom. Where did we go wrong? Nevertheless, I can't stay with him. The burden of getting me pregnant and having to be a father at nineteen sounded horrible. Abortion was out of the question because my parents would blame me for the pregnancy and make me keep it as punishment for not waiting until marriage. I guess I have no choice but to leave.

I ran out of the bathroom and rushed downstairs to my room. I slammed the door and locked it before sitting on my bed.

I dialed the number of my friend, Heather, on my cell.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Heather, I got some bad news…" I started.

"Oh shit, what did Tom do this time?" she shouted from the other side.

"He didn't do anything! Well… we did something horrible together." I whispered the last part.

"Oh shit, are you pregnant?" she gasped.

"Yes…" I breathed out.

There was silence from the other side of the line before Heather took a deep breath.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

I was a little shocked, considering that when someone tells you that they're pregnant, you go crazy. Heather seemed very calm.

"I just need some help getting away from my parents. They'll be visiting my dorm tomorrow and I need to be gone by then." I said. If I'm going to disappear, I need to leave school, my roommate, my parents, and sadly… Tom. He was my one and only, yet the shame of being a teen parent wasn't something he deserved.

"I think I know a place where you can go hide AND work." Heather said.

**Present day, Elise's POV**

It was, again, Sunday and noon was just thirty minutes away. Tom would walk through the door and we would sit down on the two couches, probably avoiding each other's faces. If not him, then I guess it's just me.

I was straightening my blonde curls because I didn't feel like tampering with them today. Also, any resemblance to Tom wouldn't be a boost when it comes down to the second meeting. I picked out a tee shirt with a rocket on it that I bought from the Air and Space museum in Washington D.C. last year. I threw on light jeans and didn't bother with any shoes; just some plain gray socks.

I grabbed my new book and ushered downstairs to read on one of the couches before Tom shows up again. I started on the first chapter and was on the third when a knock came at the door. I slowly closed my book and set it on the coffee table as I got up from the couch. I met Hershel halfway when we walked to get the door. I let him open it so I could hide behind his tall and buff frame. I lost my confidence halfway through the corridor about two seconds ago.

Hershel slowly opens the door and reveals the familiar figure on the other side. Tom stood there in a nice shirt with a black blazer and dark jeans with cool-looking sneakers. I guess that's casual for a celebrity. Tom smiled warmly and shook Hershel's hand before I poked out from behind him. Tom's eyes almost left mine, wanting to avoid my nervous gaze. I guess he was nervous as well. I held out my hand and Tom smiled even wider, taking it in his and giving it a friendly squeeze.

"Okay, this way." Hershel lead Tom and I back into the living room where my book was still sitting on the coffee table.

**A/N: next? **


	3. You Don't Even Read Shakespeare!

**A/N: Here we go! First (or second) official meeting!**

"Take a seat and Alison will bring in some tea if you want." Hershel said as I took my old spot on the couch and Tom took the opposite side.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Tom nodded.

Hershel looked over to me, raising his brow. I just nodded and whispered a small "thank you" before he left to inform his wife.

Once Hershel left the room, Tom looked over at me and sighed deeply.

"I don't know where to start. But uh… it's very nice to see you again. I'm glad you agreed to meet up." He started.

"Yeah, well, it's not everyday that a kid is told that their real parents are celebrities, so… yah know." I shrugged awkwardly.

"I just want to let you know that I'm sorry that I didn't know sooner."

"It's not your fault, Tom. That doesn't mean I'm not still mad, but still."

He just nodded slightly in agreement.

"So, how was your week?" he asked. Really; he just asked me that? It's better than awkward silence, at least.

"Um… school was okay I guess. I tried out for the play, so…"

"You like acting?" Tom's eyes lit up.

"Yes; always have been. I've been taking theater classes at school and film and photography classes after school from four to six thirty." I said.

"Wow, that's amazing! What production?" he asked, leaning in with his elbows on his knees.

"Singing In the Rain; I don't care which role I get as long as it's female." I said. I tried not to smile, but I'm quite proud of my classes. I feel more comfortable in front of the camera, so I'm working on my abilities on stage.

"When are you going to be notified about your role?"

"Um… next week after the callback auditions. I was requested to go, so either I'm in or out." I sighed. It's quite nerve-racking.

"Tell me; you like singing?" he then sat up straight with a smug playing at his lips.

"I'm not going to sing in front of you if you're ask-"

"No-no; just wondering…" he chuckled.

"Well… yeah. I do sing, but I never considered myself talented." I shrugged shyly.

"I bet you have a beautiful voice. It runs in the family, you know." He joked with the last sentence as he pulled at his shirt collar like he was pretending to brag.

"Oh, I know. I've heard you sing before. I think you're great." I blushed at the memory of watching Tom sing in the Pirate Fairy movie. I don't even watch Tinkerbell.

"Thank you. Maybe one day, I'll hear you sing?" he gave me a look that made me blush even harder.

"Maybe not…?" I whispered.

"Anyway, what do you like to do for fun?" he changed the subject.

"Uh… there's not much. I'm kind of boring." I shrugged again. I really need to stop doing that.

"C'mon, I bet that's not true." He nudged my arm from across the coffee table.

"Okay… I like to read and write, I like to study theology, I really like acting, of course, and I listen to music a lot." I finished.

"What kind of music?" Tom, please stop asking about me.

"Celtic, 70's and 80's rock 'n roll, Lauren Aquilina, and Imagine Dragons." I looked away from him, wanting to stop talking. I never really tell people this much about me because I don't really have any friends; acquaintances, if you will.

"That's very good taste." Sure Tom, just say it for the sake of making me feel less weird. "I enjoy some of that as well. David Bowie?"

Oh god… that's a guy I can listen to forever.

"Yes! I love him. You listen to David Bowie?" it was almost surprising to me that he knew about him. Then again, Tom is 33.

"Yeah, he's really good. By the way… I got you something. A late birthday present, if you will." He reached inside his blazer and pulled out an envelope.

He leaned over the table and handed it to me. I took the envelope from his hand and looked down at it.

"Go ahead; open it!" he urged me.

I sighed and slowly ripped the envelope open. Inside was a 320$ gift card for our local cinema and a "Happy Birthday" card. It had a cute cartoon of a duck with a turtle shell on its back. I almost awed at the picture because it was so fucking cute! I love, love, love turtles so much and I've always wanted one as a pet! I looked inside and found the printed sentence "Be different and be happy. It's your B-day!" signed by Tom. Could it be any cheesier? It doesn't matter because it was too cute.

"You like it?" he asked after I finished reading it.

"Oh goodness, yes; it is so cute!" I sort of squealed. I look like an idiot when I get all mushy over nothing. Then again… turtles…

"I'm glad you like it. I asked your foster parents what you liked and they said turtles, so…" he shrugged as he smiled at me.

I smiled back at him, actually thinking he was a great guy. Oh, shit, Elise, don't be like that! You just met him and your real father never knew about your existence until three months ago!

I quickly dropped my smile and instead whispered thanks as I looked down at my lap, putting the cards back into the envelope so I can get back to it later.

"How about you, Tom?" I placed the envelope on the coffee table.

"Well, I bet you know a great deal about me already. What specifics do you want to know?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Um… where were you born?" I didn't know what to ask, so I just picked whatever came to mind.

"Westminster, in London but I grew up in Oxfordshire." He replied quite quickly.

"Okay, uh… where did you go to college?" I picked another one.

"I went to the University of Cambridge and graduated form the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. It was very fun and it's highly recommendable for actors." He said.

Then a random question came out.

"Favorite superhero?" I blurted out.

Tom blinked twice, chuckled, and then answered.

"Superman; you gotta love the classic outfit." He pointed out.

I just nodded in agreement. I never really cared for DC heroes or the comics. I'm more of a Marvel type of person.

"Your favorite superhero?" he asked.

"Captain America; I-I know, he's kind of pathetic, but that's why I like him. We're the underdogs with the old fashion style. Not to mention he looks great in the suit…" I mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, yeah he does. I remember wearing it once." Tom recalled the second Thor film. We all remember that scene when Thor and Loki were sneaking through the halls when Loki transformed into different people, Captain America being one of them.

"That was hilarious, by the way." I giggled. "You speak any other languages?"

"I speak French. You know any other languages?"

"Uh… I'm learning German. I always planned on going to Germany when I finish school or maybe studying abroad there." I thought out loud.

"Germany is very beautiful. I've been there a couple of times and every time was spectacular. The people there are very nice." Tom said in addition to the topic.

"The culture is also fantastic. The history is very fascinating as well." I dragged.

"Yeah-oh; great book!" he pointed to the book I left on the coffee table earlier.

"You read it?" I looked down at the book then back up at him.

"Yeah; it was very interesting story. I was skeptical about reading about torpedoes, but then again…" he shrugged as smiled at the book.

It was _The Devil's Device_ by Edwyn Gray. It's about the invention of the torpedo and is about the story of Robert Whitehead's journey/discovery and his family life.

"I thought I was the only one…" I whispered.

Tom whispered in a mocking tone, "Me too."

I almost giggle again before a knock was heard from the hall. Kim was leaning against the frame of the wall and smiled innocently. Tom chuckled and waved hello. Kim waved back shyly and giggled lightly.

"Uh, Tom, this is Kim; my foster sister." I waved to her and she came over and sat down with me on the couch. "She wanted to finally meet you and I made an empty promise of an autograph or picture." I rolled my eyes.

"And maybe a silly dance…" Kim whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"That's alright. Right, Elise?" Tom and Kim gave me puppy eyes before I said my exaggerated and uninterested-sounding yes. I guess Tom really loves to meet fans.

"Thanks, Elise!" Kim hugged me from the side, squeezing my ribs.

"O-okay, okay, now, you're welcome! You don't need to crack my ribs." I pulled away from her grip.

Kim got up and pulled out her Iphone, snapping a few selfies with Tom and asked him a few questions about his movies; mainly the typical "How do you feel about… How's Loki… and what's up with you and Chris Hemsworth" ordeal. Isn't that getting old? Don't we all know already?

"Well, thanks! It was very cool meeting you, Tom! I'm gonna go finish reading Romeo and Juliet." She said before turning to head upstairs, but Tom just couldn't resist.

"You read Shakespeare?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. Macbeth, Midsummer Night's Dream, and everything." She curled one strand of hair around her finger. Oh, god, Kim; why?

"That's so cool! You read Henry I, right?" he asked, intrigued by her "knowledge" of Shakespeare.

"Oh, uh-huh." She lied quickly before bolting out of the living room and up the stairs.

Tom just blinked and sat back down, a little surprised by her sudden exit. I placed my hand on my forehead, groaning in embarrassment.

"Here yah go. Sorry to take so long." Alison appeared in the living room and set down the set. She nodded hello and goodbye to us both before leaving silently.

We took our cups and sipped the tea, trying to avoid eye contact again. I guess it's a trait I get from mom. Only alone with one person, do you get socially inept. Tom is just outgoing for the most part.

When we finished our sips, I asked him another question.

"Did you like my mother?"

Tom looked up from his teacup and sighed with a small smile.

"Very much; at least at the time when we were together, but it took awhile before I was over her after she left." He stared into space, probably recalling those harsh memories.

"What was she like?" I urged him.

"She looked like you. Only she had short blonde hair and paler skin, but you have her eyes. She was quite shy, but very spiritual. She was different from her family and lost their respect after coming out as a Wiccan. I loved her so much, I didn't care about them.

"When we first met, I actually thought her as a hippie and she thought me as a swan-boy. She also called me 'curls' because my hair was kind of… yeah, back then." I guess Tom wasn't proud of his style, back then. He continued.

"Then, we kept bumping into each other at our favorite places like the local theater or a restaurant, or maybe even the park. Wherever it was, we always saw the other. Then I realized she wasn't that different from me, or I with her. So we ended up dating for a while and then after three months of blissful love… we conceived you in a fancy hotel room a few miles away from my college campus.

"Then a few weeks after that night, she just packed up and ran away without saying anything. Her parents didn't know about her pregnancy until they were notified about her death when authorities gave them information. Then, they contacted me recently after her death, which was a little more than three months ago. I really liked her, though. I was going to ask her for a committed relationship and probably move in together somewhere in France. But, you know…" Tom finished.

I just stared at him for a while. He looked up at me and noticed my gaze and just held it. I didn't realize I was staring at him for a while until I blinked and looked away.

"I'm sorry. How did mom die, anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She was murdered by some thug. He was arrested and imprisoned immediately." Tom finished quickly.

"Oh…" I looked back down at my lap then back up at Tom. I was trying to hold back tears because I'm a firm believer in that innocence doesn't deserve to die from murder. And it was my mom… so that was even worse. She brought me into this world even though abortion was available. But then she gave me up. What was she thinking? I guess I'm crying because I'm just too confused; it's stupid.

I looked up and saw that Tom had tears in his eyes as well. When our gazes met once again for the thousandth time, I just lost it. I shuddered and wiped my tears away, not wanting to sob. Tom sniffled and rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"Yah want a hug?" I asked even though I meant it as a joke at first, I really did want a hug.

"Sure." He whispered as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand before we stood up and made our way around the coffee table and embraced for the first time.

I don't know how to say this, but, it felt so natural and warm. Like hugging him was something I did a million times before. Like a father and daughter type of feel. Like something that was missing was finally found. I don't exactly like this feeling, because I only just met him and we're crying over something a little dumb, but it felt good; which is another fact I don't like.

We let go and just look at each other, thinking. I wondered what it would actually be like if Tom became my dad. We didn't say what we where thinking, but it looked like he was thinking the same thing.

We then just stand back and finish drying our tears.

"So, uh… see you next week? Again thanks for the present. It was very thoughtful of you, Tom." I started.

Tom smiled warmly and nodded. "That's right; next week. Oh! I almost forgot. What's your favorite movie?" he asked out of the blue.

"Uh… Princess Bride?" I answered unsurely.

"Good. How about we watch it together next week, huh?" he asked as we walked down the hallway which leads to the front door.

"Um, sure; okay, then!" I cheered up a bit. I haven't watched that movie in a long time.

"Great. Bye, dear." He said as I opened the door and shook his hand.

"Bye, Tom." I whispered.

We let our hands go and he walked down to his car which was parked in front of the house. I waved to him as he drove away in his probably rental Jaguar. He waved back until his window view was out of my sight. I didn't close the door until his car disappeared from the street.

I sat on my bed, finishing _The Devil's Device_. It was a few seconds after I closed the book to a finish when Kim came bursting through the door.

"How did it go?" she asked in a loud, squeaky voice.

"You were there, you know. And you don't even read Shakespeare! Even when we were requested to read Shakespeare in school, you just copied notes off from someone else!" I placed my book on the nightstand.

Kim leaned against the door frame, not caring about the facts I spit at her.

"Anyone would say things just to look cool in front of others." She explained as if that was true.

"I don't. It's stupid." I defended.

"Well of course you don't, you're a loner." She grumbled and smirked.

"Well," I mocked, "who do I have to impress, hmm? It's not like I exist to please anyone. Now get out before I impale you with my own fucking claws." I threatened like a savage.

Kim's eyes widened and she left the room in a scurry like a rabbit.

Until next week, I guess I can't wait. See yah soon, Hiddleston.


	4. Meet Olivia

**A/N: Please leave reviews!**

I could barely keep to myself at school when I was waiting to see Tom again. I learned a lot about him but I still have a lot to tell as well. I sat at my usual table, surrounded by the same people I don't really talk to. They include me in their conversations sometimes about certain things like politics, movies, and music. Occasionally, the one girl with dyed-blue hair would ask me about certain TV shows like Sherlock or Orange Is the New Black; which I kind of do, sometimes. Sometimes, she would bring up how Tom's ass looks good, which I try to ignore and not puke at. Now that I know he's my father, it's gross that my peers gawk over his butt and smutty fictional stories.

"So, I found out he's been seen in our area. You think he's over at the local theater?" blue hair tugged my sweater.

"No. I think he's here on business." I answer quickly before turning to my homemade sandwich. I wasn't lying; he is here on business.

I continued eating until the bell rang for the next class. As soon as we were dismissed from school, I practically ran home.

"Someone's excited and it's not even Sunday." Kim said from my bedroom doorway.

"Well, I was told he might stop by or something." I said. Hershel told me Tom called and asked that if it was okay if he stopped by for some things. I told him I was okay with it.

"Why are you suddenly excited? I thought you weren't so happy." She mocked.

"I'm still a little angry; I just don't know who I'm angry at." I sigh as I lie still on my bed, reading the last few sentences in another book.

"Wow, you're such downer. Must you make this a lot like the Fosters?" Kim swings on the door.

"I don't watch the Fosters; I'm not really into soap operas." I snort as I close the book to a finish.

"They're not soap operas!" she whines before leaving my room.

"Ugh, whatever…" I groan and place the book on my nightstand.

I think about what Tom said last week; watching the Princess Bride. I haven't seen it in a while now that I think about it. It's still a very funny movie. Watching it with Tom is probably a good way for us to bond. Hopefully… what else can we do as "father and daughter" anyway?

I thought about it over and over again; Tom Hiddleston… father… Tom Hiddleston… father. How? Well, I know how; I just can't believe it.

"Hey, Elle; can I come in?" Hershel knocked the open door. I look up and nod at my foster father.

"What's up, Hersh?" I call him by his nickname (which he totally hates).

"Don't call me that, please. I want to talk to you about Tom." He sits on the edge of my bed.

"Okay; what about him?" I scoot closer to him.

"I was wondering about what you thought of him. What do you think of him?" he asks.

"I…" I pause and thought about it. He did seem pretty nice and is a gentleman. "I like him as a friend, I guess. He's nice and funny. I guess I think he's a good guy." I try not to say the wrong thing.

"That's good to hear. But I just want you to know that he's a celebrity and he's got a lot of fans your age; even some who are older and,"

"You think I don't know that, Hershel? I sit with these people at lunch." I shrug.

"Well… It's just that if you're seen together, people will start rumors and will say some horrible things. I just don't want that to happen. Shit like that is very hard to deal with." He explains.

"I could imagine." I say in agreement.

"Just that… if you did chose to go with him to certain places, certain PEOPLE will make record of it and then you'll be famous whether you like it or not. I wouldn't stay with him much, Elise. He's a famous man with the hearts of very crazy fans." Hershel said the last sentence like it was something very serious. Maybe it is…

"I happen to be friends with one of those crazy fans, Hersh. By the way; every celebrity has these 'crazy fans' anyway. Why is he different?" I defend.

"He's not, Elise; you are." Hershel says before getting up and leaving my room.

I sit there on my bed, thinking about what he said.

I am different from him and I'm sure not a celebrity. If people do find out that I'm his biological daughter, they'll flip and would want to know about me. I'm not prepared for that type of crap!

I don't exactly believe Hershel about these 'crazy fans' but it is sort of half true. I mean, c'mon; they're all not that crazy! There are those who can't help but envy and want to be the one who Tom wakes up everyday for. Hell, there are fanfictions about women who are decades younger than him who become his girlfriend. What can I say; a lot of people crave that type of stuff. It's lovely to dream of being with your idol and possibly marry him or live in a big house with him. But I'm his daughter! How does anyone envy that? Why dream of being the one he created? Then again, it would be pretty sweet if Tom Hiddleston was the guy who packed your lunch before you go to school or is the one who insists on you doing your algebra homework; you would actually do it, for one. But I wasn't raised by Tom and neither was anyone else. I guess if other guys or girls found out I'm his daughter, they would be asking "why not me and why should it be her?" then the real shit starts.

Now I get why Hershel wanted to warn me. I need to be careful with what I do or where I go with Tom. Also, what will we do if the news breaks out? We can't hide our secret forever.

I went sleep fast that night, but I couldn't stop waking up from dreams I couldn't sleep through.

One: I was with Tom in a big house, and then someone dragged me out the door and threw me onto the streets, slamming the door behind them. They left me outside in the freezing cold until me "died" of frostbite.

Two: I was in my foster house, reading another book. Tom comes in and drags me out the door with his hand clutching the collar of my shirt, telling me I can never see my foster family again and cameras blind me as I try to pull away from him.

Three: Kim told everyone at school and they went up to me to find out the truth. I suddenly had to hide in the bathroom with a broken stall door barricading the door.

Four: I was… in Asgard with Loki and Frigga. They were hugging and when I walked up to them, they turned and opened their arms out to me. I was hesitant, but I let myself into their embraces. Then Loki tells me, "Welcome to the family"

I wake up again and just lie awake in my bed. They all must mean something. I don't know about the last one, but they all must mean something.

I just grab my Ipod and listen to a track of very soft folk songs about spirits, life, home, and finding true love. I was more into 70's and 80's rock 'n roll, but this stuff was very soothing. Listening to the piano and guitar, which are the only instruments, and the harmony of the singers, were very comforting.

I stayed up until it was Saturday morning. I took my headphones off and set them with the Ipod on the nightstand where my old book sat.

I just lay there, thinking about Tom. Would he tell me that I couldn't see my family again? Would I go live with him later in our lives? Would I get kicked out of his house one day? Will Kim tell everyone at school? I didn't bother with the last dream because it was just a little fantasy.

I decided to take an early shower, so I hopped out of bed and slowly crept across my room and into my bathroom. I turned on the hot water, undressed, and stepped in. About fifteen minutes later, I stepped out and continued through the day.

Saturday was pretty normal. Sit on the couch, binge-watch Orange Is the New Black, read from time to time while listening to music, eat meals with the family and have awkward conversations with them about school and work, then go back to bed.

I didn't have the dreams again, luckily, I just went to sleep and dreamt the usual-unusual dreams where the sky is red and you can fly to Paris whenever you want with the man or woman of your dreams; in my case, Emilia Clarke.

I woke up, feeling kind of groggy and my throat sore from sleeping with my mouth open. Damn myself!

I waited until it was noon in the day, when Tom was expected over. This time, I wanted my foster sister, Olivia. She enjoyed folk music (you can guess recommended that soothing soundtrack), loved playing her guitar, writing fanfiction about John and Sherlock, and enjoyed history. She and Tom would totally get along well; I just know it!

We were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some old episodes of Orphan Black.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Elise? I can just hang out with some friends or just avoid the living room." She said, sounding nervous.

"Are you getting nervous? He's a very nice guy." I assure her.

"Oh, I bet the entire earth, he is. He's just…" she tried not to say the wrong thing.

"Famous and looks like he just strutted out of a Jaguar commercial? Yeah, I thought he would be like that when we talked the second time." I confessed. "He turns out to be a little down-to-earth."

"Oh? I hope that doesn't change with me…" she fumbles with her hands.

"C'mon! He'd probably want to adopt you rather than me." I joke.

"He's adopting you!?" she gasps loudly.

"No, no, I'm joking! I was just making a quip…" I chuckle awkwardly. What if he does adopt me later in the future?  
>Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was him.<p>

"Okay, so… should I like, say hello or shake his hand, or…" Olivia babbles until I place my hands on her soldiers.

"Dude, calm the hell down. He's just another guy." I whispered.

"Okay… got it." She whispers back.

Then, Alison led my biological father into the living room. Tom saw me and his face lit up.

"Hello, again, Tom. Welcome back." I nudge his shoulder to which he looks at me with curiosity.

"Hello to you too, uh... is there something you're not telling me, Elise?" he smirks at me.

I smile innocently and turn to look at Olivia. Her posture is awkward and she's trying not to squeal with shyness.

"This is my foster sister, Olivia. I thought you two should meet." I said as I patted Olivia's shoulder. Alison walked out of the living room, leaving us to our introductions.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Tom." He smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. She took it in her shaky hand and they shook.

"H-hi, Tom. I'm Olivia." She said in a small voice, smiling up at the tall British man.

"Well, Tom, I know it was supposed to be just us, but she never saw the Princess Bride, so I thought…" but Tom interrupted me.

"It's a pleasure. The more; the merrier. Besides, it is an injustice to not show her a fantastic movie." Tom and Olivia's hands parted and he made his way to the couch and we girls followed. I was quite happy that he agreed to let Olivia watch with us.

…..

We were at the scene where Inago and Wesley were having the great sword fight on the Cliffs of Insanity. Tom couldn't stop pointing out the greatness of the sword play and how it was fun doing stuff like that when he was on camera during some of his own movies. Olivia enjoyed listening to Tom talking and he kept apologizing when ever he finished blabbering when we missed a scene. We had to rewind a few times; thanks Tom.

When we finished the movie, Olivia excused herself because she wanted to finish her calculus homework, to which Tom replied "I never had fun with that. Good luck with that, Olivia! It was very nice meeting you." Tom called from his spot on the couch as Olivia hopped up the steps and waved goodbye to him.

"You too, Tom." She said before running back up the steps.

"Wow, Olivia is great. I was hoping to spend some time with you, but she was great." He said.

"Yeah; she never admitted it, but she really wanted to meet you." I said as I turned off the TV

"Hey, it's a little before two 'o clock. We can go somewhere. I could drive." Tom offered.

Uh-oh; this is what I worried about; me and Tom going out somewhere where we can be seen by many would we go where we couldn't be seen?

**A/N: I'm just going to end the entire story here…. **

**Just kidding! I'll make the next chapter as soon as I can. What will happen?**


	5. Tea and Ping Pong

Somewhere where we won't be seen by the press… there is a local book/coffee shop just a few blocks from here. That place doesn't get many visitors on the weekends due to church or synagogue.

"Uh… there's this very nice coffee-tea spot a couple of blocks from here. They have very good sweets as well and it also has a library too, so…" I suggest.

"That sounds great! We could start walking. Oh, by the way, does it get many visitors?" he asks, probably wondering if he'll attract a lot of attention.

"Not really. I usually see a couple of people, but it never gets crowded." I get up from the couch.

"Then we got our destination, right?" he asked as he too gets up from the couch.

"Yeah, just let me get my coat and scarf." I run up the steps to get my winter necessities.

I'm wearing a sweater with a coat, baggy jeans, boots, and a scarf. I hide all of my hair under the green beanie I'm wearing. As soon as I get down stairs, Tom is already waiting for me with his coat and scarf.

"Okay, then. Wait!" I quickly notify Alison and Hershel before me and Tom walk out the house and start down the sidewalk.

"So, did you do anything after you left last week?" I ask as we walk. I keep looking around to see if there are any other civilians walking. So far; I don't see anyone.

"Thank you for asking. I went to a few stores and purchased a room at a very nice hotel so I can be closer to you. I didn't have any relatives here, so I thought I would just find a Marriot or something." He explained. "I also met a few fans and then looked around at some of the local restaurants, walked the park, and spent a lot of work time in my hotel room."

"Oh, wow. That sounds like an adventure." I joke.

"Yeah, it is kind of small here. But I think towns-people are more 'real' in a way." He smiles down at me as we cross the street and head down another block.

"That's how I feel. I really like it here." I stress my latter sentence because I keep remembering one of the dreams last night; when Tom pulled me away from home.

"I like it here, too. I met some really nice people in between visits; even this one woman who showed me a marvelous picture of her and her boyfriend as a gender-bend of one of my old love interest characters." He sighed.

"Was it Bill Hazeldine and Jewel Diamond?" I guessed.

"Ehehe, yes; it was very adorable. You watched Suburban Shootout? Wouldn't you have been seven or six at the time?" Tom looked down at me with a confused look.

"No; one of my foster siblings has the DVD set. Kim; remember her?" I frown at the mention of Kim.

"Oh, yeah; she was very sweet." He smiled at the memory.

"We're talking about Kim, right? Are you mixing up Kim with Olivia?"

"How can I mix up those totally different girls?" we share a knowing look. "Enough about me; how was your week since my last visit?" Tom asks.

"I went to school, did school work; I came home; did homework. I didn't do much except school, TV, and reading." I answer, uninterested in my past week.

"What about your play auditions?" he asked, seeming to be intrigued.

"Oh; I didn't get in, but I get to work on the set." I frown, but brush it off anyway.

"Awe, I really wanted to hear you sing." Tom admitted.

"Oh, like, you would've come to the play?" I scoff.

"Of course; why would I miss it?" we cross another street and walk down another block.

"Well… I just didn't think you would have had time for that sort of stuff…" I mumble.

"Oh, well, I would have made time for you. But hey, there's always the next production, right?" he pats my back. Back in my dream, he pulled my by my collar. I flinch at his gesture. He quickly drops his hand and lets it swing by his side.

We finally reach the shop, which is only occupied by two strangers and the owner. We walk in the shop and the bell on top of the door dings. The owner looks up, smiles warmly with a short hello then drops her head back down to her magazine for winter fashion.

"Well… the coffee shop is at the back. Unless you wanna purchase a book or two, you could look around." I nudge his arm.

"Tea would sound lovely. Let's go." he said before we made our way to the back of the shop and stopped in front of the counter that was occupied by only two teens. One seemed only sixteen while the other seemed to be in college.

"Hello, what would you-" the sixteen year old girl looked up and gasped. The man working next to her looked up from his phone and just looked back down to read his messages. He probably doesn't know Tom, which is good in this scenario.

"Oh my god, you're Tom Hiddleston!" she squealed. "I'm a huge fan. Oh-I'm sorry, have you decided your order?" she babbled.

"Oh, sweetie, that's okay. I would like Earl Grey with a splash of milk, please; you, Elise?" Tom asks me as he looks down at me.

"Um, standard hot red tea, please; no sugar." I say. The girl snaps her fingers in front of the older boy's face, snapping him out of his procrastination. He quickly realizes that he's serving a celebrity and gets to work with the girl.

As soon as our order is ready, I reach into my back pocket for the five dollars I need to pay with when Tom stops my hand.

"No, I'm paying, Elise." He insists as he reaches in his wallet and pulls out a five dollar bill and hands it to the girl across the counter. She takes it and places it in the cash register, then grabs the receipt and hands our orders to Tom.

"Thank you, uh… Gabby." He reads her nametag as he takes our orders and nods in thanks.

"Thank YOU Mr. Hiddleston." She waves. "But before you go, can I please have a picture or autograph?" she asks shyly. I smile at her red cheeks because it reminded me so much of Olivia when she first met Tom.

"Oh, dear, of course!" he says happily before handing me my drink and setting his down on the counter. "Oh, Elise, do you mind if I-"

"Go ahead. I can't stop this." I smile and nod, which makes Tom all the more happier as he and Gabby take selfies and he signs her converse, the back of her phone, and her CD cover of Queen's Greatest Hits. After she thanked him for the selfies and autographs (thanked him about a million times), we headed back to the books shelves and looked for decent collections like Shakespeare or in my case, anything that has to do with an apocalypses or world wars when the hero was once just a face out in the crowd or some kitchen wench who founded a secret rebellion underneath society. I love those stories (except Hunger Games due to the overrated and unneeded romance). Tom picked out a book about a prince who secretly loved one of his father's squires and ran away to become a revolutionary. I got two books; the first one about a member of the Nazi party who saved Jews and made lists of certain names to take with him when his business moved from camp to camp in the Holocaust. The other book was about a relationship between a soldier and his sister when he was sent off to war in WWI.

Tom and I sat down at one of the tables near the front of the shop after we purchased our books. I didn't really see reason why Tom wanted to buy a book, but he said he had to do something when he wasn't visiting me. We sipped at our tea and just chatted about certain things. I try my best to avoid the topic of school, since I'm not doing too well in academics and more well in things like film and digital art.

"How about anything after school? Do you play any sports?" Tom asked.

"Well… I do like playing baseball. Sometimes in my spare time, Olivia and I play ping pong down in our basement. We're pretty good." I say before I take another sip of my hot tea.

"That sounds fun. I'm more into tennis. But ping pong is something I do enjoy myself. Maybe sometime, we could go head-to-head down in that basement." He smirks at me.

"That didn't sound creepy at all." I giggle.

'Oh, wow, way to go, Tom." He chuckles.

We share a friendly look before I cough and return to my tea, as does Tom.

"So, I didn't really want to ask, mainly because you've be asked this millions of times, but how fun is it to act in these incredible movies and sets? It looks so freaking cool!" I finally ask.

"Ehehe, well, it's definitely fun when you get hooked to wires and fly around like butterflies. Also, even though it's green screen all around, watching the outcome is very amazing. It really adds to the affect of thinking you really ARE the character.

"Especially with Loki; he's a huge part of me. I think the only thing that could make things better is the wider variety of characters I can play." Tom finishes.

"Wow… that sounds amazing. Playing a dorky boy, to a soldier, to a god, to…" I drifted off into thought.

Tom did so much in the past few years. It's rather amazing to think this is what became of my father, even after the love of his life left him. He seemed to get better when she got worse and I just lived with an artificial family and only acquaintances for people to talk to. He has so much; love, fame, and adoration.

I strongly believe that money doesn't buy love or happiness, but he doesn't need that. He has the love of almost everyone he meets and as for me… I have Olivia, Hershel, and Ryan's friendship. They listen to me. Now I have Tom.

"You're okay, right, dear?" Tom snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah; sorry Tom, I was just recalling a memory similar to this." I quickly lie. Tom seemed to buy it and continued to drink his tea.

We finished our drinks and left the shop, silently walking back to the house.

When we reached the front door, Tom checked his watch.

"So, uh…how about that ping pong match I asked about?" he opens the door for me and I walk inside, hanging my coat on the hooks that were nailed to the wall.

"Yeah; this way!" I said when we finished hanging our coats and scarves on the hooks.

I lead us to the door that was behind the staircase. I opened it up, flipped the light switch that turned on the basement light and paced down the steps.

I flipped on another switch which lit up the other half of the basement to make it look less like a horror scene.

There was a wooden floor and navy-blue walls. The room had stacks of old DVR tapes and racks of old records that Alison wanted to keep. Some had videos of old foster children they used to foster and she seemed to miss them a lot. Hershel's records were kind of trash to him, which I don't get because they have better sound and most of them had Beatles, David Bowie, and some old 70's pop songs. There was also an old couch, a table with a chess board lying on top of it. Then there was the ping pong table which had a few plastic cups on it from a few months back (Ryan has a few loud friends with bad habits). I quickly discard the cups into the nearest trash bin and pretended to act as if those were never there. Tom just waved it off as nothing he's never seen before.

We grab out paddles that were also lying on the table and Tom serves the little ball that was resting with his paddle.

We go back and fourth for about three minutes before I missed a backhand serve. I still need to work on that.

"Wow; pretty good! You and Olivia go this long?" Tom asks as I retrieve the ball.

"Yeah; sometimes we go longer." I reply as I serve.

We go back and forth again, this time for two and a half minutes thanks to Tom missing my shot.

"My point; how about we go for a few more rounds?" I ask with more confidence than I should probably have.

"That didn't sound wrong." Tom said with a smug smile.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" I quickly covered my mouth with one hand and start giggling from my slip of the tongue. "Sorry for the curse words." I don't really apologize, but I do it anyway just for the hell of it. It's kind of what anyone does when they're not really sorry for doing something they know they didn't do wrong.

"It's just a word." Tom brushed it aside and we continued our little game.

We played for about an hour until I gave up. Tom agreed to finishing, saying he was quite tired out, himself.

We head back upstairs where my two foster sisters, Olivia and Kim, were playing Wii: Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

"Hello, again-dammit, Olivia, stop using that move!" Kim waves from her seat on the couch. Olivia chuckles and waves one hand as well, her eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Is there anything you've got? I ran out of ideas of what to do." I stare off into space and sigh.

"I guess I'll see you next week?" he asks.

"Yeah, of course; see you next Sunday." We walk to the front door.

Tom puts his coat and scarf on before we shake hands goodbye.

"Oh, before I forget, thank you for the tea and the new books." I say.

"Until next time, Elise and you're welcome; today was fun." Tom says when our hands let go.

"Until next time…" I nod. Tom smiles sweetly and lets himself out. He walks to his car and waves a last time before getting in and driving off.

…..

I was sitting on my bed, reading one of the books. I was really fascinated by how easily Schindler can trick a Nazi into thinking that "I pardon you" means power and discipline.

Then, I heard a knock at the door. I looked up from my book and saw Kim leaning on the door frame.

"What is it this time?" I ask, uninterested by her presence.

"I think you would want to see this, Elle." She says. She called my by my nickname, which doesn't happen much. She also sounded less cheerful, which also meant another thing.

"What is it?" I ask again as she comes in and sits down on the edge of my bed.

She turns on her phone and shows me the screen. It was an Instagram post of me and Tom drinking our tea at the coffee shop!

I took Kim's phone out of her hands and looked closer. The profile name was of the fucking owner! Out of everyone in the shop, I thought the sixteen year old Gabby would have done something like this. But it was the middle-aged woman with dyed-red hair.

"Oh, I'm so fucked." I say as I hand Kim back her phone.


	6. Avoiding the Subject

**A/N: I've been sick and I couldn't hold a cup without assistance. I basically been sick in bed and my eyes couldn't look up without my headache increasing ten-fold. I still have my cough and I sound like Pennsatucky from Orange Is the New Black. **

I could barely sleep that night, thinking about that posted picture. I could imagine how Tom reacted; probably pissed. I should have seen this coming, anyway. That doesn't excuse the unfairness of it. I guess this is what Tom faces almost everyday, and now because I'm back in his life, I'll have to ace it. Those dreams I had; those dreams were warnings. I guess they were a little exaggerated, but they meant something… except the last dream.

It was Monday morning a few hours after I finally went back to sleep. The fucking alarm did its work and got ready for school, trying not to fall over myself, since I'm very sleep deprived. I tried to look more alive throughout the day, and the fact that maybe someone knows I've been hanging out with Tom, scares me. I didn't walk through the entrance of the school quite like I used to. This time, I went to one of the side entrances, slowly walking in, rubbing my eyes and avoiding contact with anyone (though that is usually the case everyday at school) and just trying to be invisible. Luckily, I didn't attract attention, as usual. Maybe no one really cared about that post. Except for blue-hair; she would probably seek Tom out, now that it's confirmed that he's here in this town. Hell, she would invest gas money into this expedition of seeking him out.

I sat in my usual seats in every class, except for the seat I usually sit in at lunch. I kind of just waltzed around the table, ignoring the weird looks from the kids I sit with, and instead made way for the hall, where I can pick any corner to sit in and eat peacefully with my packed lunch. I didn't look up once as I snacked on my sandwich and drank my soda. This was actually kind of sweet; eating by your own self is almost like taking yourself on a date. Olivia said it was getting to know yourself or something like that. I thought about Tom a lot throughout the day and what he will have to say next time we meet. He didn't have an Instagram, though, but he does have a Twitter and that picture and caption could end up on his phone screen. Maybe he won't care and just tell me it's nothing and that I'm overreacting.

I made through the rest of the day, no one came up to me or asked me any questions that weren't school related. I practically ran home that day and locked myself in my room, constantly thinking about the post. I immediately grabbed my laptop that I hide under my bed and logged onto my Twitter account which I haven't used in years (hence my stupid name, "Pugs Queen" when I obsessed over pugs) and searched up Tom's profile. There was nothing new that he tweeted and nothing unusual that a fan had sent him. After making the search, I made sure to edit my profile to a better name with a reference to Orphan Black.

I closed my laptop and set it back in its hiding place. I guess we're good for now. I decided to stress and distract myself with my homework until bed time. When I fell asleep, I dreamt another dream with Tom in it.

….

Tom and I were walking down the street today, talking about certain movies and TV shows.

"Yeah, that was actually not scripted." Tom finishes our discussion about Phantom of the Opera.

"Wow; well that's surprising." I say as we cross the street that lead to my high school.

"Oh, Tom, can we not walk this way?" I ask as we stop at the corner of the street.

"Oh, dear, it's Sunday. No one should be there, right?" Tom asks.

"Yeah, well, some kids hang out around the building. They usually do…" I didn't want to scare Tom with teenagers that do drugs. Teenagers scare the living shit out of me; like, really.

"Oh, those kids, huh. Don't worry about it, I'm here with you." Tom pulls me close to him with his arm around my shoulder.

"How does that make anything easier?" I say a little too mean.

"I see your point." Tom says as I lift his arm off of me.

We walk down the street anyway; no one is outside due to the cold winds. I hear a huge humming noise coming from off in the distance and look at the crowd of girls and boys that were running in and out of the football stadium. I didn't know there was a game going on this weekend.

"Tom, look; there's a game." I point to the stadium and Tom follows my finger.

"I see. We can just-" but Tom was interrupted by a few guys and girls who seem to be juniors.

"Oh my god, look who decided to show up; this must be some sort of joke." One of the drunken girls said. She had a bit much to drink…

"Excuse us; we're trying to walk down this street." Tom says sternly as he pulls me close again, but this time, I feel safer rather than uncomfortable.

"Holy shit, guys, that's Tom Hiddleston! He played that villain in the Avengers and shit." One of the guys, whose hand was on another girl's ass, shouted a bit too loud.

"Okay, we're leaving." I said as Tom and I ignore the group and continue down the sidewalk.

"That's him!" a younger girl shouted as she pointed her finger at Tom.

"Run!" Tom shouted as he grabbed my hand and we dashed back down the sidewalk, heading to the house.

"Tom, they'll find out where I live!" I scream, but he kept pulling me with a hard grip. I tried to struggle from his grip on my wrists, but he was too strong.

"You can always run forever." Tom sneered back at me as we made it to the door. I had tears in my eyes as he pushed me in, slamming the door as teens tried to run inside with us.

"What's wrong with you!" I shout at him.

Then my eyes open and I gasp as I sit up. I look around my dark room and find that it was just another stressful dream. I think I will just stay up until Tuesday morning.

….

The rest of the week went by in a blur, but Friday was a little different. I spotted some girls looking at me from their lunch table when I finally decided to sit back with my usual group. They were also looking at their phone as they stole glances my way. They probably knew about Tom and his mystery girl. I wonder what people were thinking?

I let myself stress about this for so long, that I actually forgot about Tom's image and what it would do to him. He may be getting tons of shit-storms from many followers on Twitter and all I'm getting are stares from other people.

As soon as it was Saturday night, I couldn't sleep again once I was in my bed. I did the twist and turn thing to find a comfortable position, but to my misfortune, I couldn't find one.

Instead, I went back onto my laptop and found an old server from an old videogame. I played on it until my eyes were fried from the screen and my head couldn't stand alone. I slowly closed my laptop and dropped it on the floor, not caring what damage I caused it. I'm too tired to care about anything right now.

…

I woke up with a slight nerve for seeing Tom again. What will he say; what will I say? I was practically moving like a turtle the whole morning when I took a steamy shower, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and checked my email for anything unusual, just in case (and my laptop wasn't broken, like I though it would be). I didn't bother with my makeup, since it's just Tom who I'm hanging out with today.

I spent my morning eating breakfast with the family and watched some funny political morning shows with Olivia and Ryan. Ryan was big on politics and very much a liberal. He was a firm believer in a lot of things that made me like him even more; gender equality (big feminist), gay marriage, transsexual rights, equality between blacks and whites (seriously, how do you not support that?) and basically the definition of liberal. Olivia was munch like Ryan, politically, but wasn't as open as he was. She wasn't keen on going to the marches with him because she's shy when meeting other people. She does, however, join us at the G.S.A. group at school and joins some online programs for certain things.

The rest of the family wasn't very political, which I can respect, and they never join us for these morning shows; they wouldn't get the jokes.

Later, when it was around 11:50, I decided to hide like a hermit in my room. I checked my emails again, finding nothing again.

I then closed it back up and just lay on my bed, waiting for Tom's visit. It was about twelve minutes later before I heard Alison call my name and announce that Tom is here. I take a deep breath and hop off my bed. I saw Tom on the way down the stairs and saw a worried look on his face. He knew about that post. His agent must have sent it to him.

I continued down the stairs a bit slower with less excitement to see him.

"Hey, Tom, how's your week been?" I ask avoiding the subject we both know is on our minds.

"It's been fine for me, darling, and your week?" Tom asks as we walk into the living room and sit on opposite couches.

"Uh, different; it's been different." I say quite awkwardly. Tom nods and avoids eye contact with me. You know what, I'm just gonna go straight to the point.

"You saw the post, didn't you." I state with obviousness.

"Yes; I'm guessing you did too." Tom says, lowering his head.

"Well, what do we do? Become hermits or something?" I ask sarcastically.

"I was thinking that maybe I can arrange an interview; to finally let the world know that I have a daughter?" Tom asked offhandedly.

"Isn't that going a little fast?" I asked him.

"I know, I know we're rushing things, but I don't know what to say to the press. I don't wish to push you or pressure you, but I don't know what else to do." Tom confessed. Now he doesn't know what to do… now I'm getting scared.

"Tom, why can't you say that it was no one and you were just talking with a relative or something?" I thought maybe that was the most reasonable and most truthful other than just being straight forward.

"You are my daughter-" but I cut him off.

"Only a few weeks ago, I was." I say too aggressively. I saw a light go off in Tom's eyes and he lowered his head down again. "Shit, Tom, I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right. I have no right to call you my daughter. We barely know each other, or, know each other in that kind of way." Tom shakes his head.

"Tom… if you want to say anything about me to the public, you have to talk to Alison and Hershel. But Tom, do you know what would happen to me at school. This is the Princess Diaries all over again." I mumble the last part, to which Tom kind of chuckled at. This really isn't the time to laugh, Tom.

"Well, we could wait longer if you want to." Tom coughs off his previous chuckle.

"Yeah, that sounds better. I just don't know what to say at school." My head rests in my hands.

"They know?" Tom gasps.

"No, they don't; at least I think they don't." I add.

"Whenever you're ready, sweetheart; I'll wait for the go-ahead." Tom smiles sadly at me.

"Thank you, Tom. So, do you even want to go anywhere, today? I have nothing but videogames and my room." I avoid his sorry eyes, trying to change the subject.

"I would love to see your room, dear." Tom smile brightens up.

"Uh, okay…" we have nothing else to do.

We get up from the couches and make our way up the stairs. My room is the first door on the right and I swing inside from the door; Tom follows me in.

"So yeah; this is where I sleep, do my homework, and sleep." I announce with my arms stretched.

"Nice; it's cleaner than my room." Tom says as he sits on my made bed.

"I thought you would have a maid or something like that." I say as I lean against the bathroom door, watching him look around.

"No; I do my own cleaning." Tom says. He then sees something from across the room and points at it. "Is that a stereo? I though teens would have their iphones or ipods." Tom said.

"No; I get to play old CDs and tapes on that thing. Most music I listen to is from the 70's or 80's; rock 'n roll, folk, or pop." I explain as I sit next to him on my bed.

"How about we listen? I want to hear your music collection." Tom looks down at me with a grin.

"Okay, and if you start dancing, I wont hesitate to record it. Don't think I haven't seen you dance before." I smirk at him as I get up and play some of the old rock 'n roll hits from the 80's.


	7. Harley and Kyle

I starting swaying to "Hotel California" by Eagles as Tom sat on her bed, watching me with an amused gaze.

"What? I love this song." I shrugged.

"I like this song, too. When I hear it on the radio, I always sing to it." He said before singing the words to the song. I joined in on him, harmonizing with his voice, causing Tom to smile as we sang together.

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)_

_Such a lovely face_

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_

_Any time of year (any time of year) you an find it here _

When we finished the chorus, Tom got up and starting swinging to the music with me. It was sort of a nice feeling.

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes Bends_

_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends_

_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat_

_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

Then we started dancing slowly to the music as if we were doing some sort of interpretational dance; swaying our heads, moving our hips, and singing the words.

When the song finished, so did our little dance party. The track changed to "My Generation" by The Who.

"Oh my goodness, I haven't heard this in a long time!" Tom said excitedly.

"Really; I listen to this all the time." I brag.

"But when was the last time you danced to this?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"Um…" I don't know, so I shrug again.

"Then, lets…" Tom holds his hand out.

I was hesitant at first, but I took it and we starting to swing dance; my favorite dance. I didn't know he knew how to do that, but I'm glad he does. It took me a year to learn how to swing because of the speed and trust you have with your partner.

Is that what is happening with me and Tom? Our relationship is starting off a little fast; we only met about a month ago and all he wants is my trust in him. Trust and speed are two words to describe a dance and our relationship.

…

When we were tired with dancing and singing, I turned off the radio and we head back downstairs to watch reality TV on the couch, sipping on cups of tea that Ryan made for us. When it went to commercial, Tom took the remote and turned the volume down.

"How did you not get into the play?" Tom asked, clearly irritated.

"I guess I'm not so much of a good singer AND actress." I said, a little overwhelmed by his sudden burst.

"I just thought that with that voice you have and the passion in your singing, you would get into Broadway or something." Tom said, lowering his voice. "I'm sorry for yelling a bit; I'm a little disappointed in your teachers." Tom said, turning back to the TV.

I smiled a bit at his reaction. It was sweet to have someone believe that you're talented because it boosted your confidence and to hear that from a famous actor was very touching. Well, he's maybe just saying that because I'm his kid. Don't most parents tell their children that their good at anything that they love to do like the kid who wanted to be the president? There goes my confidence.

We continued to watch the TV until Alison came in and told me that I needed to do my homework, which I still haven't done yet due to my laziness and procrastination. It was also a pretty good time for Tom to leave.

The both of us hopped off the couch and head to the front door. Using the front door a lot is weird; everyone uses their door that's on the side of the house where the driveway is, don't they?

We said our goodbyes and just before Tom opened the door, I spoke to him.

"Do you still want to release my name to the public?" I asked him.

Tom paused and turned back to me with a concerned look.

"If that is what you want, dear. I can have my publicist arrange an interview." he said.

"I mean, yes I do want to, but you would have to have a talk with Hershel and Alison first." I scratch the back of my head.

"Yeah, yes, of course. But, uh, we can talk about this with them, first thing next Sunday." Tom nodded.

"Okay; great, I agree. See you then, right?" I held out my hand for him to shake. Tom took it and we shook.

"I'll see you then. Bye, Elise." He said before finally opening the door and walking down to his car.

I watched him drive off, once again, and then closed the door.

"So, did he like the tea?" I heard Ryan ask from behind me. I turned and glared at him.

"How long were you there?" I asked.

"Not long; only when he drove off. Are you going to answer my question?" Ryan asked again.

"He thanked you and told you it was delicious, right?" I said as I walked to the staircase, bumping his arm on the way.

"True, he did. I just hope you two had a good time." Ryan said, looking down at the floor.

"We did, sort of. We danced to 70's and 80's music and watched reality TV." I swing from the stair railing.

"No you didn't, I don't believe you." Ryan mocked me as he gasped like a fan-girl.

"He did, now I'm going to do homework. See yah later, shit-head." I shout as I run up the stairs to my room.

…..

I finished my history homework and placed my pencil down on the desk. I put my stuff inside my backpack and got up from my chair. My back was sore from the hour of hunching over paper work. I spent the rest of my time taking a shower before going to bed.

I didn't have those weird dreams again, luckily. I just dreamt about unusual things and didn't even wake up once in the night.

When it was Monday morning, we, meaning the whole foster family, went through the usual routine before we walked to school.

When I arrived, I felt the stress of being recognized crawled up my spine. The familiar feeling made me slip my hood over my head a bit more. But then the girl with the blue hair rushed up to me before I could even get to my first period.

"Hey, Elise, you won't believe what I just saw on Twitter!" she said as she rushed to my side.

"Please, tell me." I said sarcastically.

"Tom Hiddleston was seen with this girl at our local book and tea shop! What the hell is our world coming to? And you know what, she looks. Just. Like. You." She showed me her phone of the picture of Tom and me sipping our coffee. My mouth was open like I was talking and he was smiling as he was listening to what I had to say.

"Oh, uh, how weird." I said while laughing awkwardly.

"Uh-huh. When were you going to tell anyone that you were with Tom Hiddleston? How come you didn't tell me?" she cried while slapped me on the back. "What was he like? Why were you guys out with each other?" she blabbered on and on.

"Hey, since when did we know each other?" I accidentally shouted.

"So it was you!" she pointed at me. I never wanted to slap myself so hard before. "Oh my god, you are seeing Tom Hiddleston!" she shouted before I covered her mouth as we slid into the girl's bathroom which was luckily empty.

"Okay, so I was having a conversation with Tom; what's the big deal?" even I knew the answer to my own question.

"He's THE Tom Hiddleston, that's the big deal. I didn't think you were that into him. Did he run into you or something? If he did, then why did you too sit down and have a drink?" she asked.

"Shh! I can't say much, just that we had a little talk over some tea. Nothing happened and nothing is happening. He was in the area and I'm a huge fan, so when I saw him, I asked for an autograph and he asked me to sit down with him; I asked about his movies and he gave me answers." That wasn't a complete lie. I did ask him about what it was like as an actor.

"Why would he ask you to sit down with you over some tea?" she squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"He's a very sweet guy, yah know." I say quickly.

"That is true; he's practically a god or something." She tries to joke. "Oh, and I'm Harley, by the way. Tell me what he said to you, please!" she begged as she jumped up and down.

"Uh… he only said what he usually said in interviews. I didn't really ask specific questions." I lied.

"Well then, see you at lunch, miss boring. Nice shirt, by the way!" she said as she waltzed her way out of the bathroom. What the fuck just happened?

I looked down at my shirt and saw that I was wearing a shirt that had a Mean Girls' reference, "Too Gay to Function" I love this shirt.

I then walked out of the bathroom and went to class. The rest of the day went well until lunch where Harley was waiting at the table with her phone out again.

"Hey!" she called me over with the wave of her hand. Something was up.

"What now, Harley?" I ask as I slunk into my seat at the table.

"You lied to me; he's seeing you exclusively." She showed me her phone screen and on it, a picture of Tom and I walking out my house's front door together. There were others of him entering the house or exiting the house with me either behind him or in front. I think I'm out of explanations.

"What the fuck is he doing over at your place?" she asked a little too loud. One of the other kids sitting at the table heard us and turned to Harley.

"What's wrong Harley? Jealous of someone's girlfriend?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Kyle, this girl has been visited by Tom Hiddleston a few times this past month." She turned to him and showed him the photo. I lay my head in my hands, wanting to melt into the ground and quickly fade away from life.

Kyle looked at the phone then back up at me multiple times before cursing and then moving to sit on the other side of me.

"What was he like? Is he a relative or something?" he asked very fast.

"Do I know you, good sir?" I asked as I lifted my head from my hands, tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh, jeez… are you okay?" he changed the subject, probably noticing my red face and tears.

"No, I'm stressed and angry. I didn't know that anyone could spot him or us together when I should have expected it. He's a fucking celebrity and he will always have the fucking paparazzi following him all the fucking time." I cry into my hands. I feel someone's hand rub my back; it was Kyle.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but you know that one day, someone will recognize you and people will ask questions." He said, trying to comfort me or prepare me or something else.

"It's not my fault." I said as I wiped away my tears.

"Did I say it was? I'm just trying to help you. What's her name again?" Kyle asked Harley.

"This is Elise. She's kind of silent during lunch." Harley said.

"Elise, if you're not comfortable with this, why is Tom Hiddleston going to your house?" Kyle asked me, taking his hand off my back.

"You guys will find out soon enough. Wait until next week, okay?" I said before I got up and took my stuff with me, leaving the two.

I can't believe it happened so quickly. It's all happening so fucking quick; way too quick. Now I really want that interview because I don't want anyone else asking me questions at school. But I still don't know Tom that much. We're still warming up to each other and getting to know each other.

…..

When I got home, I locked myself in my room. I kept staring at my phone that sat on my night stand. It was full of tweets and Instagram messages. I didn't dare look at them and I just sat on my bed, replaying what happened during lunch and what Kyle said to me. I didn't want to believe what he said to me, but he was right. This is just the beginning and I have yet to be questioned by media.

Then the thought that someone could have taken pictures of me outside my house when I was walking to or from school entered my mind. I immediately rushed to my windows and closed the curtains. I didn't want anyone to see where I sleep.

Then I looked back at my phone and then it buzzed with a call. I didn't want to even touch it, but I looked to see who it was and it read "YOU KNOW WHO" on it. Oh, it was Tom.

I quickly picked it up but thought about answering. Should I or is this a bad idea? Screw it!

"Hello Tom." I said as I tapped answer call.

"Hello Elise. I wanted to ask if you were okay." He knew about the pictures that were tweeted.

"Yeah…" No. I was lying to him.

"Has anyone come up to you at school? Teacher, student, stranger; anyone asked you about me or us?" Tom asked in a hurry. Someone must have confronted him about the pictures.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. "I was confronted by two students, but that's it." I say, trying to sound like I wasn't going to cry over the phone.

"Oh dear, are you okay? You sound a little upset." He asked, sounding a little upset as well.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What did you want to tell me?" I changed the subject.

"Well, I saw these multiple pictures that were posted on Twitter and they have me and you at your house. Someone found out where you live, Elise. I am so sorry." Tom apologized, sounding heartbroken.

"I didn't know what I expected, but I think we had this coming. They always find out, eventually." I wiped away my tears and sniffled.

"I'm so very sorry, Elise. Do you want to continue these meetings?" he asked.

"I do, I really do. It's just that… what else are we gonna do, anyway? I mean, I did agree to the interview, right? I mean… let's just do it." I cried a little. I pulled my phone away from my face to sniffle and wipe my tears away again.

"Elise, Elise-dearest, I don't want to do anything until you're comfortable with it. Just tell me when it's a go or not a go. Okay, Elise?" Tom tries to calm me down.

"Mmhmm okay Tom. Okay." I say finally before Tom asks me again.

"Are you sure you're okay, dear?"

"I'm a little shaken, but I'm fine." I say, nodding my head even though he can't see me.

"Okay then. I'm going to call your foster parents and talk to them about arranging an interview." Tom says.

"Alright; goodbye, Tom. I'll see yah later." I say before hanging up, before he could tell me goodbye.

I placed my phone back on the nightstand. I remembered to pull out my homework and finish it before heading to bed.

It was hard to sleep due to the thought that there might be someone outside my house, probably stalking me. It took me hours, but I eventually went to sleep.


End file.
